A Prime Reunion
Log Title: A Prime Reunion Characters: Optimus Prime (DW) , Bumblebee (DW) , Jetfire (DW), Hot Rod (DW) , Cerebros Location: Nebulous Date: Mid-2000s 'TP: What-If ' 'Summary: Four million years since Optimus Prime fell to Megatron, the departed Autobot commander reappears (albeit not physically) to help Bumblebee make his next move for the Autobots. ' Nebulous Nebulos - Decepticon World Nebulos is a world whose inhabitants are enslaved by the Hive, a group of eleven Nebulon telekinetics whose focus on development of their mental powers had caused their bodies to wither, led by Lord Zarak. The populace is mainly forced to do routine farm work, watched over by the machines which the Hive control telepathically. Contents: DW-Bumblebee Space Bridge - Decepticon World Nebulos Opening day. Autobot City is being unveiled. However, there are a few formalities to tend to first. Mainly, the Neubolons have their own Autobot tribute. Jetfire and Bumblebee are walking with some Nebulon dignitaries. One of them is Cerebros. Near the park where the Nebulons are unveiling their own tribute, there are a few protesters, carring signs that read "Autobots - Go Home!" - but they are few. Jetfire smiles as he walks with Bumblebee. Today is a special day. And over the past five years, Jetfire has continued to win favor of even the most skeptical Autobots. Cerebros beams happily and makes a few remarks. He then gestures to Bumblebee. "Five years ago! We were blessed with a most unexpected arrival. An arrival of an unprecedented significance that yes, there IS life out there. And over the past five years, our lives have been immeasurably better with the presence of the Autobots. So today - before we visit the unveiling of...Autobot City - we wish to give you a token of our own thanks." He nods and a few dignitaries cut the rope that drapes the form of the deceased Autobot leader Optimus Prime. "It is with great pride that we unveil Optimus Prime Memorial Park!" Many Nebulons cheer. Cerebros grins at Bumblebee. "It is our hope, after we've heard so much about him - that this will be a fitting addition to his great legacy." Bumblebee is slightly overwhelmed, again. Even after being named Prime, he hasn't lost any of his humility. "Cerebros - thank you, for being so kind to us over these years." he says gratefully, bowing slightly to the Nebulon. "I think Optimus would laugh, and say that he did nothing more than his duty. But... that is something worth of praise." The Autobots gather the dignitaries head to Autobot City . Bumblebee is now walking alone up to the steps of the newly-christened base. Jetfire looks over at Bumblebee. "Big day today - I believe it's going well, would you agree?" "Don't jinx it." Bumblebee says, but he grins at Jetfire. "But, I think you're right. Today marks the day when we stop being strangers... and become friends, to the Nebulons. I hope." Jetfire pauses and then gives a Nebulon dignitary a ceremony saber. "Will you do the honors?" He then looks over at the gathered dignitaries. "Five years ago, we started to build this city - not just as a residence for us - but in hopes of it being fully integrated not just with our world, but yours as well! People of Nebulous - welcome...to Autobot City!" The dignitary cuts the rope and for the next few hours, they are given a tour at the impressive city. The dignitary rooms, the repair bays. The research facilities, the sleeping quarters. Jetfire also leads them to an offsite area nearby, which is the completed memorial to Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime, as well as the Autobots who lost their lives in the battle to get to Nebulous. Bumblebee grins and looks around the assembled crowd. "I know some of you wish for us to return to our home, to Cybertron." He smiles. "That is our wish as well, to return to where we belong. But, for now, we are indebted to you for sheltering us in our need. Whatever benefaction we can grant you, we will, for ours is a debt that cannot be repayed!" The tours continue. Cerebros nods to Bumblebee "Do not concern yourself over the protesters. We have a free society. And as a result, you will never please everyone. Trust me, culturally alone, you have given us more than we could have ever imagined." Bumblebee regards Cerebros. "Still, it doesn't do well to simply ignore the dissent voices." he states, as they walk through the new city. "It's something Optimus taught me - that every opinion is valuable." The evening winds down. The dignitaries have left, leaving Jetfire and Bumblebee. Jetfire is about ready to go to the recharging station. He looks around and smiles through his faceplate. "Amazing on what we've accomplished this past five years." "If, six years ago, someone had said this was going to happen..." Bumblebee shakes his head. "I wouldn't have dared to believe it. I... I was losing hope..." He smiles. "You - you're the one who gave us hope again, Jetfire. I'm glad, so very glad, that you came to Cybertron." Bumblebee heads towards the recharging station, ready to let his mental circuits rest for a while. Jetfire shakes his head. "I...did nothing - if anything, all praise should be given to Ultra Magus." But the day has been exhausting. Jetfire retires to the recharging station. The diplomatic events taking more out of him than he'd like to admit. "If I hadn't met you..." Bumblebee says quietly. "We wouldn't have made it this far..." "Rest well, my friend." Bumblebee lays in the station, optics slowly flickering down into the 'recharge' mode, a bare hint of glow. Later That Night... The demands of leadership have caused Bumblebee to 'drift off' occasionally in rest mode. And this case, it's no different. Now, Bumblebee is in Optimus Prime Memorial Park, alone. Looking at the statue of Bumblebee's fallen mentor. "Optimus..." Bumblebee whispers, distantly aware that he's not truly 'here'. "Am I... doing good? Being Prime - It's such a daunting task. Every day that passes, I wonder at the strength and will you had, to lead us for so long." A faint clomping can be heard in the background. The natural light falls on the pristine form of Optimus Prime. Instead of a deadened black color, his optics again are alive with an azure glow. Optimus ignores Bumblebee's question and smirks through his faceplate. "A great replica, if I say so myself. But entirely unnecessary, if you ask my opinion." He smirks and looks down at Bumblelbee, "After all, I was just a soldier." "Optimus!" Bumblebee rushes to his mentor, and embraces him, acting more like a youthful minibot than a Prime. He knew that he was somehow speaking with Prime with the aid of the Matrix, but to him, it was as if Prime was alive once more. "Prime... It's so good to see you again..." Optimus Prime kneels and hugs Bumblebee. The embrace FEELS real. As real as a hug from Jetfire. Optimus Prime mutters "Thank you...Bumblebee." He then points to Bumblebee's chest. "I knew you would go far. You always had it in you." "This... isn't real... but it is, isn't it?" Bumblebee manages. He puts a hand over his chest. "It's the Matrix... we are One, aren't we?" He smiles. "I knew it... I kew you were still with us." Optimus Prime puts a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. The feel is unmistakable. Prime's huge presence feels real. "Walk with me, please..." Bumblebee nods, his optics glowing brightly. "Where you lead." he says, almost reverently. Optimus Prime walks from the park to Autobot City. He looks at Bumblebee and says in a kind tone. "Most impressive, Bumblebee. You should be proud. With your ingenuity - you have given the Autobots a new lease on their life." Optimus Prime folds his arms and puts them behind his back. "At this time, I cannot think of a more qualified bearer of our greatest treasure." "I didn't do it alone, Optimus." Bumblebee says humbly. "Jetfire and Springer, Perceptor and Typhoon... and of course, Ultra Magnus." He looks up at the city heights. "We couldn't have gotten this far without each other." Optimus Prime says in a kind tone, "Indeed. But they chose to rally around you, Bumblebee." He then makes his way to the command center. He looks around and taps a few keys. "Now, that Autobot City is complete. What is your plan for the Autobots, Bumblebee?" Bumbleebee is only slightly surprised that Optimus knows his way around Autobot City. After all, this was sort of a dream, and rest-logic was a strange beast. "We need to strengthen our forces, so that we can reclaim Cybertron." he says, watching Optimus at the command console. It looked... right. "Right now, we're too few and too weak to try a direct assault." Optimus Prime nods. "A wise assessment, old friend." He then brings up the planet Earth. "However, we must remember, we are given the title of Autobots for a reason. And as much as we have been decimated, we must remember that there are others who are weaker than us - and those who need our help." An image of Michel on Earth is summoned, and Rumble's cruel taunts are played. Rumble pointing at her, barking orders at her. And the image of an elderly Sparkplug working to harvest energon appears. The elder Witwicky is obviously in pain, trying to shield the fact that he has a hairline fracture in his leg. Earth.... Bumblebee looks at the image of the blue green world, slightly baffled now. He *knew* he had never seen it before, so how what he seeing it in his dream? Oh well, that was a question for later. He feels a growing sense of worry and anxiety as he sees the Decepticons abusing organic creatures. "Those poor beings!" Optimus Prime nods and says "That...is why Jetfire could not stay on Earth anymore." He kneels to get more 'eye to eye' with Bumblebee. "You are the Autobot leader now. And while I cannot guide you one way or another, I will say, you must weigh carefully when you are ready to mount an effective attack that will NOT result in the destruction of the Autobots - but at the same time, not lull yourself into complacency. There will always be more Autobots to build and create. But there comes a time when you must act as protector of those who cannot defend themselves." "My emotions say to go now, and save those poor beings." Bumblebee says, looking the last Prime in the optics. "But... We are too few, and we would attract the attention of the Decepticons. I don't want the Nebulons to suffer because of us." Optimus Prime continues to walk with Bumblebee. He walks the parameter of Autobot City like he's lived there for decades. Walking out, he continues to walk leisurely to the memorial. "These are the questions that as leader, you must weigh." He looks at Bumblebee "As you said, you must now factor in the Nebulons as well as the humans, and finally, the Autobots." Optimus Prime looks over at Bumblebee and says warmly "You don't mind if I pay a visit to the resting place of my creator? It's been a few million years. I've kept promising I would visit." Bumblebee nods, looking up has his mentor, his friend... "It all seems like too much sometimes." he admits. "I've led us for so so long... yet now.... I feel the weight even more. I'm not just a leader, I'm Prime..." He looks up, looking confused. "Your... creator?" He doesn't know Alpha Trion built Optimus! "I wouldn't mind at all." Optimus Prime rests his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Again, the realness of the touch is almost too much to bear. He nods and says "I wrestled with that burden as well. I finally found ways to resolve my insecurities. Instead of push many away, I gained strength in confiding in a select few." He nods at Bumblebee "You may do wise to do the same." He adds "However, this is your...show - so you must find your own way of dealing with this." Optimus Prime looks down at Bumblebee and says warmly "But remember, you will never be alone." Bumblebee nods, and if he possessed a human's face, it's be scurunched up with emotion. "I know - I know that now. You're here... Are the other Primes here, as well? Or, are they with Primus?" Optimus Prime shakes his head and points to Bumblebee's chest. "They are here..." Optimus Prime adds "They live within you now." Optimus Prime looks down at Alpha Trion and says a brief prayer. He then looks at Bumblebee. "Five years ago... you thought it necessary at the Autobots most desperate hour - to ensure Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus, and myself were part of the evacuation. Even though all of us were no longer living." He winks at Bumblebee "Some Primes would have faulted this as overtly sentimental, illogical, and even dangerous." Bumblebee puts his hands to his chest. "I had wondered, once, why the Matrix was so important to us - Now I know." He smiles and looks up at the memorial. "I almost did. I could understand both sides of the argument... It was a hard choice to make. But - in the end, I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of.... of losing those so important to us." Optimus Prime smiles and says "And that is why I am so glad that it is you who are leading the Autobots." Optimus Prime looks at Bumblebee "But remember, there are now others who are crying out for your help. You cannot ignore those cries. But at the same time, only you can know when the time is right." Bumblebee smiles a bit embarrassed, always and forever humble. "Thank you, Optimus." He looks up again. "You said... you wanted to see someone?" Optimus Prime walks over with Bumblebee to Alpha Trion. He bows his head respectfully "Alpha Trion, my creator - " "Alpha Trion created you?" Bumblebee exclaims quietly, surprised. "I... I never knew…" He looks upon the ancient Autobot, bowing his head as well. "Thank you, for gifting us with Optimus." he says somberly. Optimus Prime looks over at Alpha Trion and suddenly looks weakened. He looks at Bumblebee weakly. "Now...I must go..." "Prime, no!" Bumblebee cries out like a child being told his parent is leaving forever. "Don't go, please..." He embraces Oprimus tightly. Optimus Prime looks toward his own resting spot, and begins to walk toward it. As he walks toward the memorial, his strong form becomes more and more transparent as he seems to dissolve into his bearer. Suddenly, behind Bumblebee, ANOTHER form grabs him. It's a more jarring form, but it's a friendly form. Rodimus Prime. "Easy...easy..." He adds "You can't follow him." Bumblebee looks heartbroken as he looks up at his friend Hot Rod, now another ghost. "Hot Rod... I... I wish he were still alive... I wish all of you were!" he exclaims. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save you!" The vital, 'off the assembly line' visage that was Optimus Prime soon turns to his contemporary ashen state and he finally fades into his memorial. Hot Rod smiles "I know kid, I know." He adds "We are still very much here..." He points to Bumblebee's chest. "It isn't the same." Bumblebee says softly. "There's so much that rests on me, now." He looks away from his friend, shame in his optics. "I still remember, what happened to you..." Hot Rod smiles. "I... opened the Matrix that destroyed Unicron, which inevitably saved you and all the Autobots that are living on this very planet right now." He adds "If you ask me, I couldn't have asked for a better ending to my spark." And somewhere on Cybertron, hidden deep in the recesses of the planet, lies the discarded remains of Hot Rod. Another indication that Bumblebee...and the Autobots' work is not done just yet. Hot Rod says in a kind tone "Bumblebee, your instincts got us this far. There's no reason not to trust them now." A smile comes to Bumblebee's face. "You're right. I suppose, I just..." He shakes his head. "I keep having doubts. Maybe I scared of this all vanishing, of everything being undone." Hot Rod nods distractedly from Bumblebee. Then he nods, saying weakly, "I...have...to...go..." "Hot Rod!" Bumblebee cries out, but he knows that Hot Rod is returning to... wherever the sparks of the fallen go. He's left alone, standing in front of Alpha Trion. "I...wish I had your wisdom..." he says, as he starts to fade away himself, back to the real world. Hot Rod looks at Bumblebee weakly and grins. He then slowly falls to the ground. The memorial begins to slowly absorb Hot Rod. The next morning... Jetfire is in the command center, getting up about 30 minutes earlier than Bumblebee. He punches some commands into the newly designed computer center, the nerve center of Metroplex. There are still several bugs to work out, but the events yesterday couldn't have gone off better. Bumblebee enters the command center, having a brief recollection of Optimus working at the console, like he had always been there... "Hello, Jetfire. How is Metroplex today?" he asks. The great city hadn't been given a living core yet, but there were plans to do so once they figured out how to recreate cores from scratch. Jetfire stands at attention. "Commander Bumblebee!" He gestures to the control center "Well, we are still having trouble synching up with all of the other Autobots' com systems. Weapon systems are still offline, but security is working optimally, commander." "How many times do I have to tell you, Jetfire," Bumblebee says, shaking his head with a chuckle. "You don't need to call me Commander." He smiles. "The weapons systems can wait, I want the com systems worked out first." Jetfire nods in affirmation. "Yes com...Bumblebee." Bumblebee chuckles. He looks... rather contemplative. "Jetfire... I want to talk with you." he says. "Do you have time?" Jetfire turns around and begins to work on assessing the com system glitches. Bumblebee tasked Jetfire to do this role. And by Primus, he's going to give it his best effort. Jetfire looks behind his shoulder. "Uh...certainly." Bumblelee comes up to an adjacent console to aid with the fixing the com system. It was only fair, he was chatting up Jetfire. "I need to know more about Earth. How heavy the Decepticon presence is, how hard it would be to get there..." GAME: Jetfire FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire looks at Bumblebee and says "We can't do it - not right now - not with our resources." He adds "And it PAINS me to say that. But we are not ready to mount an offensive." Jetfire says "Their space bridge is destroyed, as well as the schematics, but I'm positive the Decepticons have enough engineers to work round the clock on trying to recreate one. Even without a Space Bridge, and that's a very risky assessment, I would say there are at least 2,000 Decepticons on Earth, ranging from minis to gestaults." Bumblebee sighs. "We can't abandon the humans, but we can't risk ourselves, either." he says, shaking his head. "As soon as we're able, I want to try and liberate Earth." Jetfire looks at Bumblebee and says plainly "We need...more...Autobots. Mounting an offensive is as suicidal as mounting a direct assault to the Space Bridge. I'm sorry, but as a friend...and as a tactical engineer, I have to tell you my honest opinion." "I know, and I appreciate it." Bumblebee says, sighing a bit. "...Optimus spoke to me in my rest." he says. "He told me that I needed to be wise, and cautious. But it's not so easy." Jetfire pauses and gives Bumblebee a quizzical look. "You had a dream that Optimus Prime spoke to you...or... did Optimus Prime...SPEAK to you?" "He was real." Bumblebee says, sounding somewhat awed. "We walked around the city, as if he had always been here with us. Which... I think he has been." Jetfire shakes his head and grins. "By the matrix...Optimus Prime lives?!" "Exactly." Bumblebee touches his chest. "I now know *why* the Matrix is our most beloved treasure... It allows the sparks of past Primes to speak with those who live now." Jetfire nods. He looks at Bumblebee. "I want to return to Earth - more than you can imagine. But - we must continue to rebuild our forces. We have a full functioning city. Now, we must continue to see if we can possibly be able to create new life!" Bumblebee nods determinedly. "I've asked Perceptor to study all of the data we were able to bring with us. It's a lot to sort through, as it's all jumbled together. He's organizing it as he looks through it." "If I can assist - by all means, please do not hesistate to ask." Bumblebee nods, looking a bit more confident now. "Focus on one thing at a time." he says. "Get those com systems working." Jetfire nods and says assuredly "Yes, commander!" Bumblebee sighs. "Jets..." Jetfire nods "Sorry - Yes, Bumblebee." Bumblebee laughs. "It's okay, friend. Just do your best." Jetfire nods and says earnestly "I will - you have my word."